Just Another Day At Sabretooth: One Shots!
by CMQ31
Summary: Angst, Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc starring our favourite Sabretooth gang! Sting tries to deal with the new atmosphere of the guild, Rogue just writes all the events in his journal and Orga, Yukino, Rufus and Minerva makes things better/worse.
1. Prologue

**I thought the fic will need a prologue :3 Just a warning, this fic contains a nicer Minerva and she did not disappear after the GMG arc in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_"14th November_

_Sabertooth may seem scary to most guilds and people around. They always look up to this guild with fear...that was when Jiemma was guildmaster. Oddly, after the Grand Magic Games, Minerva decided to stay in the guild after facing lost. She somehow even became a *little* more nicer with the others, which scared us more than her usual scary personality. Even Sting, the current guildmaster, found it odd that Minerva was nicer, but shrugged it off._

_Speaking of Sting, he truly did change Sabertooth, in both good ways and bad. The good things were we are now nicer to other guilds, we got rid of our cocky personality, we have more empathy now and we now actually think what others feel. The bad things...let's just say we deserve the title of "Fairy Tail #2". _

_Yes, they were turning into Fairy Tail. No, I wasn't saying the whole nakama__shenanigans were bad, but the destructive side is __**bad**__. Notice the bold? of course you did. Now hopefully, I'd be able to fill my whole journal with the...wacky adventures and events that'll happen."_

Rogue put down his pencil and stared at the window, then to the clock, it was 5:07 am. He thought he should start heading downstairs and make breakfast for the entire guild, with Minerva's help of course, she's a really great cook surprisingly, none of her food became mutant evil creatures, unlike Sting's cooking. He sighed and headed to the door, he closed it slowly, hopefully, he wouldn't wake Frosch up. He stood in front of the door and smiled to himself. 'I look forward to see the new Sabertooth' he thought before disappearing to the dark hallway and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided the theme of chapter 1, now if you have any chapter suggestions, leave 'em in the reviews! just keep it T rated :) Angst, Whump, HurtComfort, Tragedy are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1: Breakfast and Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Sting groaned as he threw his pillow across the room. He rubbed his eyes and got off his bed. 'Another boring day as a guild master' he thought. He looked at the time, it was already 8:34 am. He groaned louder, causing a certain exceed to wake up. He looked at his partner, confused.<p>

"Sting-kun, is something wrong?" he asked. Sting shook his head and headed to the bathroom, while Lector got off his side of the bed and picked a vest to wear for the day.

Sting washed his face and combed his hair, he decided bathing was too much work. He changed his clothes and headed out of the bathroom and walked out his dorm with Lector. He locked the door as his dragon slayer nose picked up on something. It smelled good. He followed where the smell came from, only to find Minerva flipping pancakes and Rogue making waffles in the kitchen. Rogue turned around, his face was sweating.

"Sting, could you wake up the others?" he requested.

"But I get the best breakfast made by my best bud and Minerva." he said. Minerva glared at him.

"So..I'm not your 'best bud', hm? I thought we were on good terms, Eucliffe." she said, something about her tone scared the hell out of Sting. Sting sweated and backed away.

"I'm just gonna go and wake them up." he said dashing upstairs.

* * *

><p>Rogue rolled his eyes as he watched Minerva stomp away to get something from the cupboard, pity she didn't notice that her pancakes were burning. Rogue's eyes widened and panicked. The fire became more wild. "Oi, Minerva!" he shouted. Minerva came rushing back to her stove.<p>

"What!?" she shouted back.

"The pancakes are burning, you imbecile!" Minerva will totally kill Rogue for calling him an imbecile after she deals with the fire. Smoke made it's way to the air vent and invited a certain guest before Rogue could pour a bucket of water. The wall suddenly bursted, creating a hole, and revealed an unwanted guest.

Natsu.

Freaking.

Dragneel.

"I saw smoke!" he shouted excitedly before chomping down all the flame, Minerva made a disgusted face.

"Natsu-san! get the hell out of here!" Rogue hissed. Natsu saw that as a challenge, unfortunately.

"Was that a challenge?" he smirked, Minerva face palmed and did an 'I'm so out of here' face and left through the hole on the wall. "Good thing I'm all fired up right now!" he said excitedly before using his fire dragon's roar.

"Good grief…" Rogue sighed before dodging.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sting fell down as he was about to knock Orga's room door. What caused it was a loud crash that shook the whole building. He stood up and rushed downstairs to see smoke. "The hell…". he muttered before shrugging through the thick smoke. He saw Rogue on the ground with an uninterested face and Natsu stepping on him with one leg. Sting let out a giggle, while Rogue just groaned.<p>

"Gosh, Rogue, whatever happened to you?" Sting teased, Natsu laughed a little, Rogue rolled his eyes and shrugged. All he wanted to do is make breakfast, one error by Minerva, now this. Wonderful, just, wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions for the next chapter? leave it in the review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Day Offs

There's a new rule in Sabertooth apparently, which was no taking day offs, unless he or she was sick or had important business. Minerva had been suspicious with Sting when he started to take day offs 2 weeks in a row. She soon found out that he had been trying to challenge Natsu by annoying him all day long. She caught him red handed on a nice Sunday, provoking Natsu. She dragged Sting and apologised to Natsu before 'torturing' him back in the guild for not joining missions for a long period.

Rufus started taking day offs too, at first, Minerva let it slip, until he took his 10th day off in a month. She sent Rogue to find out what he was doing, which they found him hanging in the bar, not acting like himself. he was drunk, obviously. Rogue lost it when he stood on a table in his heart boxers, singing some cheesy romance song.

Orga got caught harassing people in town with his awful singing. A 5 year old girl cried at his terrible voice, which caused Rogue and Minerva to use unison raid to stop him. They apologized to the mayor and promised to give these traumatized people a therapy session.


	4. Chapter 3: Valentine's Day Surprise

**Well, around 6 more days 'till Valentine's. So I thought I should post this chapter earlier. **

* * *

><p>"Goddammit, Sting!" Rogue yelled as he stared in disbelief at his face, apparently, the shorter blond had snuck into his room and painted his face with hearts and sprinkled glitter all over his face. He swore he could hear Sting laughing in the back of his head, goddamn smug bastard. He stormed out of his bathroom, heading to Sting's dorm, in which he banged instead of knocked. An angry Sting with…pink and red hearts painted all over his face opened the door.<p>

"Painting yourself isn't going to save you from-!"

"It wasn't me, jackass! I actually thought it was you!" Sting shouted back before Rogue finished his sentence, Rogue stared at him.

"Then who did it?" he wondered, both boys looked at each other before a familiar voice was heard.

"Did Rogue and Sting like what Fro painted on you for Valentine's?

What did they do to deserve this?


	5. Chapter 4: Ridiculous Clothes

"Rogue, you need a haircut." Sting said in an annoyed tone as he watched Rogue brush his ponytail with Frosch on his lap. Rogue glared at him and stopped brushing.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he questioned.

Sting stretched his arms, "Because, I'm the guild master and you should listen to me." he spoke with a in-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Also, remove that ridiculous clothing of yours."

"Ridiculous!? Hah! Speak for yourself, hypocrite." Rogue gestured his clothes, Sting growled at him. Thankfully, Rufus arrived in time before it got out of hand. The two dragon slayers turned to Rufus and spoke at the same time.

"He told me I had ridiculous clothes!" they said in unison as they pointed at each other. Rufus sighed.

"The two of you are making me question how the ever loving fuck did I end up in this guild stuck with a bunch of weirdos…" he muttered.


End file.
